Maybe It Was Fate
by Vampire Moogle
Summary: -Slash: LxS. Sheik is male.- Sheik is forced to be a whore, but is afraid of people touching him. Link is new to Hyrule. Sheik gets attacked and brutaly raped and Link is hired by Malon to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sheik

AN: This fanfic has nothing to do with the story of Ocarina of Time. It just involves the characters, place and time. It also contains yaoi. If that's not your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave at once and it's rates R for a reason people, I don't want flames from any stupid people who read it if they don't like yaoi. Read at your own risk.

**_Very Important:_** I only have one thing to say. I like the idea of Sheik being male and a separate person from Zelda. That's just my own personal opinion. Yes, I have played the game, and watched my brother play the game from start to finish. I know Sheik is supposed to be Zelda, but I don't care. This is my fan FICTION (meaning not real) and I'll make whoever I want, whatever gender I want. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend Of Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time.

* * *

Maybe It Was Fate

The soft, silky pillows that he was on did little to prevent Sheik's discomfort as the numerous customers that came for a piece of the Sheikah pounded painfully into him. His naked body ached with each thrust and was becoming numb. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for the last nameless torturer to finish up for the night.

Sheik's blood red eyes, honey blond hair, and tanned skin made him the most popular male in the only whorehouse in Hyrule. His non-caring natural look is what made everyone who did him, male or female, come back for more. The constant bruising kisses, fingernail scratches, and sometimes bites, didn't get a single reaction out of him, no matter how painful it was.

He was not there by choice, of course. The owner, and Sheik's stepfather, Ganon, forced the beautiful Sheikah into it when he turned fourteen. Sheik's mother had passed away, and ever since then everyone around him treated him like the whore he was convinced he was.

The sudden harder and faster thrusts pulled the blond from his thoughts, and his eyes opened. Soon the man would finish, and leave, only to return days later for more of the poor Sheikah. The pain was so unbearable at this point, but the only thing Sheik did to show it was lightly close his eyes again.

The man made some soft grunts of pleasure before spilling his seed in the Sheikah and pulling out. He cleaned himself up and walked to the door. "You make a great fuck, boy, see you sometime next week."

As soon as he left a pretty little Hylian girl walked in to clean the small dark room. She had crystal blue eyes, dark brown hair, and was dressed in a maid's skirt and a small top. She was also one of the whores that worked there, and cleaned rooms for some extra rupees.

"Good evening, Sheik." She said and pulled in her cleaning materials. "Looks like you had a rough night tonight." She was always trying to make conversation with him; conversation he didn't want.

"Talena." He nodded in acknowledgement; he learned long ago it was painful to be rude. Moving from the bed for the first time in eight hours, the boy went to the closet to put his cloths on. He could feel the girl's eyes on him as he moved, but did nothing to show he knew or even cared.

She walked up behind him and smoothed her hands around his still naked waist then up to his chest. "You have some nasty scratches on your back, you should get something so it won't scar your perfect body."

He tensed for a second then forced himself to relax and gently pushed her off. "You have to pay if you want a piece of me." Was the last thing he said before he finished dressing himself and walked out.

He made it to the back door of the whorehouse before he heard Talena's voice again. "Sheik!" She came running down the hall, her chest moving up and down with each step. "Sheik wait!" He froze in place with his hand inches away from the door to his temporary freedom. Talena came to a stop behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder for support as she panted and continued. "I forgot to tell you, Ganon wanted to see you after you finished your shift."

_Damn it. _He thought and sighed inside. He thanked Talena for her trouble and made his way to his stepfather's office.

* * *

End of chapter one. Well, what do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

An: This chapter is longer than the first one, partly because by the time I was done the same amount as the first one, there wasn't a whole lot of stuff that had happened, so it's longer.

And I would like to say thanks to Volter, who is my only reviewer, and as far as I know, my only reader as well so far.

* * *

A lone man led a tired horse along a path of Hyrule Field. The beautiful mare kept her steady pace beside her master, occasionally lifting her head to tag at his worn hooded cape, telling him she was thirsty. He sighed and brought his hand up to gently stroke her soft nose

This man was a stray traveler; he constantly wandered the lands with his now tamed beast. He had no parents, or if he had, no memory of them. And neither did he know his race; he had yet to find anyone that had similar characteristics as him. This is the reason for his wandering, his quest to find out who, and what he is, and where he belongs.

"We'll find some water soon Epona, Don't worry." He assured her while they continued down a path for a while until they came to a small bridge. The sun was setting, but the man could still see well enough to notice the rather large staircase that was carved into the side of a cliff, just beyond the bridge.

Before he had time to let go of Epona's reigns, she jerked her head up, and galloped over to the stream ahead. The man was puller by the strong animal for a few steps as he lost his balance and let go. He quickly regained his footing, and moved onto the small bridge. Leaning on his elbows, he stared at the sunset reflected off the crystal clear water.

He stayed like that for a while just listening to the peaceful sounds of the stream and Epona's drinking, when he noticed a young couple running down the stairs. They were stopping occasionally to share a kiss or touch, and the girl couldn't stop giggling.

She, in his opinion, was fairly pretty, even though he had long known he wasn't attracted to females. She had thick red hair that fell half way down her back, and even from the distance he was at, the caped man could still make out the colour of her bright blue eyes. She wore a long cream dress with blue designs around the bottom and ends of her sleeves. Around her neck was an orange bandana, and her feet were covered with muddy work boots.

The boy she was with, on the other hand, the caped man didn't find very attractive. He had short black hair, hazel eyes and a cold stare. He was wearing what looked like leather pants, which were barely kept from falling by his hips, and a muscle shirt that was too tight. A small hat covered part of his hair and he had high-heeled boots on.

The two jumped down the last few steps and walked to a near by tree. They quickly disappeared behind it and judging by the sounds they made, the man guessed that that was their favourite make-out spot.

He heard shot clicking sounds and turned to see Epona walking towards him. She closed the distance between them as she rubbed her wet nose against his cape, leaving a giant damp spot. Understanding what she meant, he patted her neck. "You're welcome, Epona." He whispered softly, "It's getting late, lets find somewhere so sleep, shall we?"

Epona gave a small whinny telling him she agreed and he chuckled. "Alright then, let's go." He grabbed the horse's reigns and led her towards the stairs and began to climb them. On the way by he saw a sign that read: 'Kakariko Village' and there was an arrow pointing up to the stairs.

Kakariko Village had many little houses all around, with various shops, small inn and another large building that the caped man wasn't quite sure what it was used for. There were gates at the exits to the village and a guard posted at the back one. Each of the houses looked very similar with slight differences, the inn was further down and with the unknown building beside it.

The man passed by some trees at the entrance with two boys playing around them. Both boys immediately stopped to watch the stranger and his horse walk by. "Wow," one boy said, "What a pretty horse."

"Yeah," the other replied, "I'm surprised Malon isn't all over him, or the horse. Where is she anyway?"

"Who knows? Well last time I saw her, she and Maze couldn't keep their hand off each other."

"Maze? Isn't he one of those people from Ganon's business?"

"I think so …"

The rest of the boys' conversation was cut off because the newcomer and his horse walked out of earshot as they continued the rest of their journey to the building marked 'Sunset Inn'.

The inn was small but cozy; there was a wooden counter after the small entrance space, which was where a man who looked to be in his late thirties was sitting. Behind him was a door, and left of that was a long hallway with a spiral staircase at the end.

The caped man walked the small distance to the counter, and pulled back his hood. His sapphire met with emerald, as he nodded and said a small greeting, his long blond hair swaying slightly, then falling back by his eyes.

"Welcome to Sunset Inn," the man greeted the young blond from behind the counter, "would you like to stay the night, Stranger?"

"If there is a stable near by," he replied coolly, resting his hands on the counter top. "My horse is tired and hungry from our long journey."

"You are in luck then, my friend, there is. Lon Lon Ranch is just West of here. Run by Talon and his lovely daughter Malon. They would be willing to provide a stall for your horse, for the right price of course Mr. …" he trailed off realizing he didn't know the blonde's name.

"Link," The younger man provided. "Just Link." He thanked the man and turned to leave. He brought his hood back up to rest on his head, coveting his blue hat, but his long blond bangs could still be seen.

Just as Link had been about to reach for the door, it swung violently open startling him. He was also rather shocked by the image that was before him for he had thought this village to be a peaceful one, but apparently not.

The blond, who had opened the door, collapsed on the floor with a dull thud. He was wearing skintight purple and blue one-piece outfit, and the bandage that 'masked' his face only had a small part of it going from the top of his head, across the bridge of his nose, to behind his ear.

"Sheik!" The man behind the counter yelled out. "What in Din's name happened? Who did this to you?"

* * *

AN: Oh my god SHEIK! ... Why am I putting him through so much pain? Well, I could always make up for it by writing lots of yaoi. thinks about it Don't look at me like that. You know you want to read it. 


	3. Chapter 3: Riding Across Hyrule Field

AN: Wee, updating goodness. First, I would like to say thank you to the following reviewers: getfuzzyfan04, hellcat805, Voltor (second time reviewing ), Xavierbreakfast, Cassie Wang, and The Great Susinko (I'm only listing the signed reviews, but I'd still like to thank the anonymous ones too).

_**Read This If You Are Confused: **_

One of my reviewers pointed out a couple of things to me and I just wanted to clarify them in case anyone was confused too. No one wants to confuse his or her readers.

**About Link's clothing. **

Link is still wearing the normal tunic (including the hat), except that he's wearing a hooded cape over it, and his tunic is blue.

**Epona.**

Epona used to belong to Malon, but she now belongs to Link (I'll explain it more as the story progresses. Oh, and yes, Malon was the one that went to make out behind the tree.)

* * *

Well, that's it for now. It you any other questions or is confused about something, please review or e-mail me (If you do decide to e-mail me, write the word 'fanfic' as the subject, or I will not read it).

Link studied the boy's limp form as he was lifted to rest in the owner of the inn's lap. He looked at all the cuts, his torn clothing, blood and bruises that covered the small body.

The boy opened his ruby eyes for a moment; his gaze fell upon the man whose lap he was on. He softly said one word before he drifted unconscious. "Malon."

Link knelt down beside the inn's owner and the boy in his arms to get a closer look at the Sheikah. The boy's lips were parted and he a pained look graced his features. Surprisingly, Link noticed, that there wasn't a single bruise or cut on his face; besides from the bandage that mostly covered his messed up hair, the boy's head looked completely untouched.

"Link, please lend me your horse." The owner said. "This boy must get to Malon immediately. The consequences will be great if he dies."

Link sadly shook his head. "I cannot. My mare is stubborn, I am the only one able to control her."

The man looked as if in deep thought, He came to a conclusion, but seemed hesitant to speak. "Then will you please take him? The fate of Hyrule rests on Sheik's life."

Suddenly Link felt like a great deal of weight had been placed on his shoulders. _What did he mean by that? Who was this gorgeous boy and why was he so important?_ Wait, did he just think that Sheik was gorgeous? A light blush covered his cheeks and the only thing he could do was nod. He just had to help the poor unconscious boy.

Both men stood and walked outside. Link looked around for his horse, but she was nowhere to be found. He reached around under his cape and produced a small blue object. He put the ocarina's mouthpiece in his mouth and played a short melody. Epona came quickly from where she was grazing and stopped in front of her master.

Link mounted his horse, and with the help of the older man, Sheik was loaded on afterwards. He moved Sheik's hips so the boy was sitting exactly like he was, and leaned him against his chest. Sheik's head fell to rest on his shoulders, and Link snaked his arms around the small waist to grabbed hold of his horse's reigns.

The owner quickly pointed into the direction of Lon Lon Ranch, and said farewell, as Link slowly urged Epona into a gallop. He was being very careful of his precious load, and winced when Epona jumped a fence, afraid of causing the Sheikah any more pain.

Just as Link had feared, the boy in his arms drifted awake from the constant bumps and rocks Epona decided to jump over. Sheik knew right away he was on a horse and figured it was Malon taking him to Lon Lon Ranch to heal. He felt strong arms resting on his hips and warmth coming from the body he was currently leaned up against, before he actually opened his eyes.

His gaze fell upon the arms that held him in place. _What the Hell?_ He thought, and his body tensed. _That's definitely not Malon. Who the fuck is carrying me, and where am I going? I have to get off this horse._

He painfully leaned forward, grabbing the horse's mane for support as he swung his leg over catching Link in the face and ripping the reigns from his hands. The Sheikah's arm connected with a rock when he hit the ground, and he rolled over, causing him even more pain.

Link recovered from shock of the boy regaining conscience so quickly, and the hard blow to his cheek, and pulled violently on Epona's reigns. She slowed by digging her back hooves into the ground, and brought her front legs up and reared. Link hopped gracefully off her back and rushed over to the Sheikah's side, pulling off his cape and tried to wrap it around the wounded boy.

Sheik winced and pulled away at Link's touch. "Don't touch me!" He chocked out, trying to fight Link. "Leave me here." He shut his eyes tight, and readied himself for the pain he expected to feel. "Leave me here," he repeated, but this time quieter.

Link's face softened as he lifted the other boy's chin, to face him and smiled. "I won't hurt you," he said. "My name is Link, I am a traveler from a far away land, and I was asked to bring you to someone named Malon."

Sheik stopped struggling for a moment and Link took the opportunity to wrap the boy in his cape and pull him into his arms. Link's sudden movement startled Sheik for a moment and he started struggling again, but soon gave up when he saw that it was useless.

To help make the boy more comfortable in his arms, Link began to explain about what had happened earlier, and about himself. Sheik listened intently to Link's voice and started to relax a little as he was lifted and carried to the horse he had jumped off of.

"Now," Link said when he reached Epona, "would you like to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

For the first time, Sheik looked at Link's handsome face and met his gaze. He stared into the kind sapphire eyes, and the blond hair almost falling into them. He noticed a cut and smudge of dirt on Link's cheek. He guessed that that was the spot where he had accidentally kicked the other man while trying to get off the horse. His gaze traveled down to the cherry coloured lips, and Sheik cursed himself when he realized the attraction between them.

"Well," Link asked, raising an eyebrow, "which is it going to be?"

Sheik's Ruby eyes looked at Epona, then back to Link. "Take me to Malon." He replied. "Please."

* * *

AN: This would have been up sooner if I hadn't have had to reformat my computer. Sorry for the wait. I'll try to get the next one up quicker than this one . 


	4. Chaptet 4: Malon and Lon Lon Ranch

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school and exams I had no time. Most of the ideas I got came from being bored in class, but since I got a week off after exams before the new semester started, I couldn't think of anything, and I kinda forgot about it. But no worries, I'm going to work extra hard to make up for the lost time.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And a special thanks goes out to Link101 (an anonymous reviewer), your stupidity truly amazes me. You read to chapter three (I'm assuming since that is the chapter you reviewed on), even thought there are very big hints and a warning about what this story is about at the beginning of the first chapter. So if you didn't like what it was about, why'd you wait until you finished chapter three to stop reading? Honestly, thanks. Your review, even though it was only one sentence long, which consisted of five words, made me laugh for a good ten minutes. Your review made my day.

Anyway, on with the story:

* * *

After the slight struggle to get the injured boy back on the horse, they were off to Lon Lon Ranch. Link decided that it was better to go at a slower and easier pace this time; he wanted to prevent the Sheikah from any further pain, now that the boy was fully conscience. He could still feel Sheik flinch and become tense against his chest every now and then, but the sun had already set, and he gave his word to deliver the boy to his destination.

As they got closer to the ranch, Link noticed it was a lot bigger than he had originally thought. All he could see so far was a giant fence surrounding what looked like a house and a stable behind it. He eased Epona up the small entrance through the large gates.A sign above him toldhim he was in the right place.

Epona continued walking at her steady pace until they were in between the house and the barn. By now, the only light was coming from a light on in the upper floor of the house, and Link could barely see anything.

He dismounted Epona and was about to take Sheik down as well, when he heard footsteps, and a light was shone on him. Link turned around a shielded his eyes; a girl had stepped out of the stable carrying a lantern and was coming towards them. He noticed it was the girl he saw before, only this time she was dirty from working in the stable.

"Isn't it a bit late to be out riding, Sir?" She questioned looking at him funny.

"Not when you're carrying an injured boy." Link responded calmly and pulled Sheik carefully off Epona and into his arms. "I was told to bring him here."

The girl looked at the bloodied boy in the arms of the tall blond. _Wait a minute, _she thought, _that looks like, no, it couldn't be. _"Sheik!" She cried. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you? Are you all right? Who did this? I swear to god whoever it was is going to pay!"

"Malon," Sheik sighed, "calm down, I'm fine. Now, Link can you please put me down?"

_Link? Why does that name sound so familiar?_ Malon thought, watching them as Sheik was placed on the ground, and pushed the thought from her mind. _I have more important things to worry about._ Sheik flashed her a weak smile and took a shaky step forward, only to be overwhelmed with pain, and collapsed backwards.

Link's reaction was quick and once again he had the slightly smaller blond boy in his arms; Sheik was getting more and more annoyed. "I thought I just told you to put me down, and stop touching me," he protested.

Malon sighed at his stubbornness. "Sheik, you're in no condition to be walking right now. Give yourself some time to heal."

"I already said that I'm fine. Put me down."

"I will, as soon as I find a bed where you can heal properly." Sheik noticeably cringed at the word 'bed' and began to struggle even more. He clawed at Link's face, giving his more cuts and scrapes. "Hey!" He shifted all of Sheik's weight into one arm and used the other to hit a pressure point. It knocked the struggling boy out and he fell limp in Link's arms.

"What did you do to him?" Malon screamed, panicking. She wanted to back up and run in the house, but she would not leave Sheik like that in the arms of a stranger.

"There's nothing to worry about, he's fine. I just knocked him out; he'll wake up in fifteen or twenty minutes. Now please show me where you intend him to rest. Unless, of course, you think you are capable of carrying him there by yourself?"

Malon stood there shocked for a second, and was hesitant, but decided she could trust him. "This way." She started walking back towards the stable. "There's a secret room upstairs, he should be safe there." They walked in silence through the stable; the only sounds were the noises coming from their footsteps, and the horses and cows shifting in their sleep.

Malon led Link into a room that was full of only hay.Shewalked over to the right corner and pulled a loose piece of wood off and pushed the button that it revealed. There was a soft 'click' noise and ladder fell down, from an opening that wasn't there before, in the ceiling.

Link shifted Sheik onto his shoulder and climbed up easily after Malon. The room was small, but comfortable. There was a bed in the far left corner with a bed stand next to it and an extra lantern on top, and there was a chair under a small window the overlooked the left side of the horse ring below and a bit of the house.

He carefully placed Sheik on the bed, and stared at him or a second. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure was is it?" Malon said as she turned her gaze to Link; she just finished lighting the lantern._I don't like that how he's looking at Sheik. I've seen that look before._ She suppressed a shudder.

"Why is his life so important?"

"What?" She stared at him shocked. "Everyone's life is important."

He turned to look at her. "I mean, when I first saw him, I was in Sunset Inn. Sheik came in and collapsed, the owner told me to bring him to you. He also said 'The consequences will be great if he dies' and 'the fate of Hyrule rests on Sheik's life'."

She gave a small nervous laugh, "Oh, don't worry about that. Gray is a little crazy. He says weird stuff like that a lot."

Link only raised an eyebrow at her; he didn't believe a word of it.

"Oh alright." She sighed. "I'll tell you. When Sheik was little, about eight or nine, his fatherleft him and his mother, and a year later his mother was remarried to Ganon. Everything was fine until Ganon started getting attracted to Sheik. Soon after that, his mother became mysteriously sick, and then she passed away. I think Ganon poisoned her, but that's just me.

"Anyway Ganon sexually abused Sheik for a while and then started a whorehouse when Sheik was fourteen. Sheik is Ganon's number one 'whore'. The rest of the people there are only side attractions compared to him. Ganon makes over five thousand rupees a week from Sheik alone. That's why all the people of Hyrule would suffer if anything happened to him. Even the Princess Zelda can do nothing to stop it.

"Please Link, would you take care of him? I have all the horses, cow, and chickens to take care of; I would have no time for him. Of course I can pay you and your lovely horse will be well taken care of. What do you say?"

Before Link had a chance to think about it, a voice cut him off. "I can take care of myself thank you very much." Link and Malon both turned to see Sheik sitting up in the bed, glaring at them.

"Oh, Sheik how long have you been awake? I didn't notice you."

Sheik's glare fell on Malon. "Long enough."

"Sorry." She whispered quietly.

"Well, I'll be going now," Link said and headed for the ladder.

"Wait, Link, please help him." Malon grabbed Link's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"I don't need anyone's help. Especially his. I'm not a baby; I can take care of myself."

"Sheik, how are you to tend to your wounds when you can't even walk?"

"I'll find a way."

"God, you're so stubborn! What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Then it's settled. I'll be back in a few minutes with some extra blankets for you Link, and some bandages and medicine for Sheik. And I'll put your horse in one of our stalls and feed her. Is there anything special she likes?"

"Um, hay is fine."

"Ok, well later." After she was gone Link settled himself into the chair, and looked out the window. He could feel Sheik watching him, and finally turned to look at him. Just as Link has suspected, Sheik was glaring evilly at him.

"You know," he said lazily from the chair. "If you keep glaring, your pretty face will stay like that." _Oops. I didn't mean to say 'pretty'. Oh well, it's too late now._

This caught Sheik off guard and his glare momentarily turned into a look of confusion. "Why didn't you say no?" he asked.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn."

"Then what are you?" Link had to hide a smile; he liked messing with Sheik. It was a lot of fun.

"I-" Sheik didn't know how to answer that. _What am I?_ he repeated the question in his head and lowered his gaze to his hands. _What am I?_ "I don't know." He finally said after a while of thinking.

"Don't think to hard about it." Link said looking out the window again. "You might hurt yourself." Once again he could feel Sheik's glare on him. Instead of doing anything about it, Link simply took out his ocarina and started playing various tunes.

Malon came through the hole on the floor carrying the items she said she would return with, along with rags, a bowl, a jug of water, some cloths for Sheik, and food. She set all the items neatly on the bed stand and looked at the boys. "Is there anything I'm missing?"

"No, I don't believe there is anything else we will need."

"Ok," she smiled, "if there is don't hesitate to ask. She walked back to the ladder and was about to leave.

"Oh, Malon."

"Yes Link?"

"My horse is a bit stubborn, you might have trouble getting her into a stall."

"Don't worry about it. Epona's already in." Link looked at her shocked. "You know" Malon continued, "it took me a little bit to figure it out, but only Epona would respond to that song."

"But- … How? … I don't understand." Link's face twisted in a look of confusion.

* * *

AN: On the next chapter of Maybe It Was Fate: Will Sheik let Link clean and bandage his cuts or will he drive Link away? Will Ganon find out about Sheik's current state of health? And find out the reason Malon was able to tame the stubborn horse that is Epona. All this and more in chapter five of Maybe It Was Fate! 


	5. Chapter 5: Start Healin'

AN: Yay, I finally updated, sorry for the wait.

* * *

Malon giggled and walked over to Link and poked his nose, "it's a secret," she went over to the trap door in the floor and took turned around to look one last time at the two boys before she left; she winked at Link who was still staring at her confused. 

"Well," Link said after a moment of silence, "how about we tend to those wounds now."

"How about not." Sheik said quickly; he crossed his arms and looked away from the other blond, still sitting lazily in the chair.

"Oh?" Link raised an eyebrow, "So you want to get infected, a very high fever and potentially die? Is that it?"

_You have no idea, _Sheik thought, but instead replied, "No."

"Then I'm going to have to clean and bandage your wounds for you."

"No," Sheik said, "don't even think about coming near me."

Link sat silent for a while his mind racing in his head. After quite some time, he got up and took one of the rags off the table and dipped it in the water. He squeezed the excess water from it and grabbed some bandages and sat down on the end of Sheik's bed, ignoring the boy's protests.

"If," he started quietly, staring into Sheik's eyes, "you're afraid of me trying to take advantage of you because I know what you do, you don't have to be worried. I don't take advantage of people, nor do I force myself on them. If you don't wish for me to tend to your wounds, then at least let me help you if you need it, and tend to the ones you can't reach." He extended his hand out to Sheik holding the wet rag and the bandage. "Deal?"

Sheik looked from Link, to the items in his hands. He wasn't completely convinced he could trust the man, but he knew Malon wouldn't leave him in the care of a stranger, so he decided to trust Link for the time being, and he would be very cautious around him.

"Alright," Sheik finally agreed. He took the bandage out of Link's and first and set it down beside him. Then he grabbed the rag and worked on cleaning the cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs.

Link got up and pulled the chair from to window so it was right beside the bed. He picked up the bowl of water and sat down in the chair so it was easier for Sheik to rinse the rag. He watched as Sheik cleaned all of his wounds that he could reach on his legs, and the water turned redder and muddier each time Sheik rinsed the rag.

Sheik was a bit hesitant to take off his shirt but did so anyway so Link wouldn't question him and so he could clean the cuts easier. He pulled the material over his head and took off his hat as well.

Link was surprised that what he thought was a one-piece suit, was actually two. He noticed that Sheik was a bit too skinny, but his body was well defined in all the right places. And once again he watched the red-eyed boy carefully clean the cuts on his tanned chest.

When Sheik was just finishing up his chest Link spoke, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Sheik paused at what he was doing and looked up at Link, "R-ready for what?" he asked nervously.

Link stared at Sheik for a second, his eyebrow raised, "Ready for me to help you," he responded calmly.

"Oh, um," the smaller blond said and looked away, a light blush on his cheeks, "I guess so." He handed Link the rag and looked his in the eyes this time. "Let's get this over and done with."


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth and Gental Hands

After Link had taken the bowl of water outside, dumped its contents on the lawn and fetched clean water, he noticed another shadow in the dimly lit grass. When he turned around he was met with a curious looking Malon. He gazed awkwardly at her for a moment. "Clean water," he explained holding up the now empty bowl for her to see.

"Oh, I know what you are doing," she responded, clasping her hands behind her back. She continued to watch him. After what seemed like another long moment to Link, she spoke again, tilting her head to the side. "You really have no memory of us, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

A look of disappointment crossed her features. "I will assume that means 'no'." She sighed and found herself explaining things for the second time that night. "Long ago, before Ganon had come into power, and I was small, there was a horrible storm that had came across the land. It destroyed many homes and took many lives."

"What does that have to do with me?" interrupted Link, looking confused.

"Hold your horse, I'm getting to that. There was a family that had come from a far off land and they offered their help to rebuild our stable." She explained. "The mother, the most beautiful maiden to have ever been born, prepared food and drinks to those who worked. The father, the strongest man around, rebuilt the stable and house, along with my father, of course. And the son, a playful little boy, without a care in the world, helped me tend to the animals that survived.

"When all the work was done, and Hyrule was rebuilt, my father gave the family one of our foals to repay their kindness. Before she left I taught her my melody. That foals name was Epona."

"Epona?" Link gasped, "my Epona?"

"Well how many other Eponas do you know of?" Malon giggled as she turned to walk back into her house.

"Wait! That was my family? You knew my mother and father?"

"I did." She said not looking at him. "But what happened after they left, I do not know. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to bed, and you have Sheik to tend to." She walked the rest of the way to her house, entered and carefully closed the door behind her.

'That's why she trusted me so easily,' he thought, making his way back into the stable. 'She knew me as a child.' When he entered the hidden room Sheik was in, he noticed that the boy had changed from his clothes into the ones Malon left from him; his shirt was still off. He walked over to the table and picked up a clean rag and set down the bowl of water.

"There are some cut and scrapes on your neck, but I'll leave those for last," said Link as he dipped the rag in water. "Hopefully you will be shaking less by then."

Sheik blushed and held his hands firmly in his lap to stop the shaking. He was very nervous about having Link touch him in a non-sexual way. He was a whore and was accustomed to be treated that way. The blond didn't care that random men paid a great amount to use him, but this was different. Link was taking care of him, having conversations with him, and he didn't know how to act.

When Link set himself in the chair, facing Sheik, he noticed that the other wasn't paying attention. "Sheik," he said.

The smaller blond jumped slightly and turned to look at Link. "Yes?" he squeaked.

"Turn around," he commanded softly and Sheik obeyed. Link placed a hand on Sheik's shoulder while the other cleaned a particularly deep gash there, probably made from a dagger.

'He flinches when I touch him, but not when I clean his wounds?' Link wondered, absently rinsing the rag and starting on another cut.

Meanwhile Sheik's mind was racing just as fast if not faster. He tried to sit as still as possible as he waited for Link to finish up. He felt the other blond's gentle hands work their way lower and lower down his back; they paused for a second. "Are you finished?" he asked turning his head to the side as much as he could.

Link looked up from his work to the red eyes of the boy in front of him. "There are finger nail marks on your back," he said tracing them with his own fingers until they disappeared underneath Sheik's pants.

Sheik's eyes widened for a second before returning to an unreadable expression. "Please continue cleaning my wounds." He whispered and turned to face straight ahead once again.

"As you wish," Link replied, "but your back is clean. Only your neck is left." Sheik nodded and positioned himself so he was facing Link. Avoiding Link's eyes he leaned forward and pulled stray strand of his long blond hair out of the way for easy access to the cut.

Link frowned looking at the circular marks around the Sheikah's neck. 'Bite marks,' he thought, and it didn't take long for him to put two and two together; Sheik had been raped.

"I am done," Link said after he finished wiping the last piece of dirt from Sheik's neck. He rinsed the semi dirty rag in the cloudy water one last time before letting it drop back in the water.

Link got up and moved the chair back to its spot under the window and sat down again. He noticed Sheik was watching him and had a light dust of pink on his cheeks. "Well," Link said looking back at Sheik, "I believe this is the time when we sleep."

The boy in the bed only gave a small nod in response. He laid down on his back and pulled the covers over his body. It was just the beginning of summer and a fairly warm night, so he didn't bother about putting his shirt back on; he would be warm enough. With one last look at Link, he turned his head and closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

Link stared out the window for most of the night, watching the moon; he wasn't much of a sleeper. He knew Sheik had finally fallen asleep when he heard the boy whisper 'thank you' before his breathing came in long and even breaths.

* * *

AN: Yay finally done, I'm so proud. It's been a bitch trying to keep writing and doing homework. But I've finally managed to up date. Woot. Anyways, I have the next chapter planned in my head so it'll be just a matter of writing it out and typing it up. Oh, and I've decided to post where I am in my stories so you can check that out at the bottom of my profile, ok? Reviews are welcome and I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up (you can even send a review to yell at me for it, I won't mind, I love getting reviews as long as you're not flaming my story or my writing style). 


	7. Chapter 7: I Won't Let You

AN: Woo, ok. First chapter in a billion years. This one goes out to **Uke **for motivating me to get off my ass and write something. Also for letting me know that there are still people out there that care about this story, no matter how few of them there might be.

Sorry if there are any mistakes, and thanks for the reviews. Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

The next afternoon Sheik was woken up by the sound of people arguing loudly. He recognized the voices, but he couldn't quite remember who it was at the moment. He pulled the soft sheets off himself and sat up, ignoring the pain from his wounds. The first thing he saw was Link huddled by the small window, looking down from the corner of his eyes, at whoever was below, without being seen. 

Sheik got off the small bed and tiptoed over to Link. "Who is shouting down there?" he whispered.

Link looked at him for a second. Surprised the Sheikah was awake with him noticing, he whispered back, "You should be still resting in bed." He pulled the younger boy down so the people who the angry voices belonged, to wouldn't see him.

"I'm fine for the moment," Sheik glared. "Who is down there?"

"Malon and someone else." Link said after a moment. "They're fighting about you."

"About me?" Sheik asked puzzled, "why?"

"I don't know." Link replied. "The man came a few minutes earlier on that black horse and demanded to know your location."

"I wonder who it is," Sheik said out loud and practically climbed onto Link to get better look. He saw the horse Link spoke of and he looked around some more until he found the pair fighting.

Malon stood in front of her house with her hands on her hips, as she glared up to the man whom she was arguing with. Sheik recognized the man immediately; it was his stepfather's son, and henchman, Ganondorf.

Sheik suppressed a shudder and sunk down with his back against the wall. He knew exactly why Ganondorf was here, and why they were arguing about him. _Ganon must be angry since he sent out Ganondorf for me,_ Sheik thought. _Oh that's right. He had extra work for me, but I didn't make it. I didn't even get home last night._ He suppressed another shudder as he remembered the attack from the night before.

Ganondorf's deep and angry voice pulled Sheik from his thoughts. "For the last time, Malon, tell me where he is!"

"I already told you I don't know," Malon yelled back. "Maybe if you actually tried looking, instead of shouting at me, then you'd find him."

"I know he's here, Malon. And I will find him," Ganondorf glared.

"I can assure you that he is not. Now, will you kindly remove yourself from my ranch, you are scaring my animals," Malon said.

After a moment of silence, Sheik heard footsteps and the sound of Ganondorf mounting his horse. There was a brief pause and then Ganondorf and his horse galloped away.

Immediately Sheik got up and headed to the trap door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Link asked, getting up as well.

"None of your business," the Sheikah replied opening the trap door and starting to climb down. Link said nothing and walked over to the ladder as well. He shifted his weight and leaned against the wall and watched Sheik wince in pain trying to climb down.

"The gash on your shoulder opened up," Link said looking down at the other blond's shoulder where the white cloth turned red. "You really shouldn't be moving like that. Get back in the bed so I can change your bandages."

Sheik glared up at Link. "I need to speak to Malon."

"You need to give yourself time to heal."

Sheik finally reached the bottom of the ladder and sighed in relief. _That was painful, _he thought, _I didn't realize that they did so much damage to me._ The boy turned around and was about to head into the main part of the stable, when he bumped in Link and fell back onto the ladder, causing more pain to his poor, abused body.

Sheik only glared more at Link as he picked the smaller boy up and lifted him onto his shoulders. He climbed the ladder with the same ease as he did the night before.

"How did you get down there?" Sheik finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Link smiled at him and placed his small body gently on the bed. "I jumped," he replied.

Link had just finished removing all of the old bandages when Malon appeared at the trap door. She had a small bottle and a clean rag in her hand. "Mornin' boys," she said rather cheerfully considering the screaming match she had earlier. She walked over to the boys and sat down on the small bed beside Sheik. "How are you feeling, Hun?" She asked placing her free hand gently on his shoulder, avoiding any cuts.

"Malon why was Ganondorf here? What did he want?" Sheik asked.

"He was here for you, of course. He said something about you missing a very important meeting last night. Care to explain?"

Sheik sighed. _I don't want to say it in front of Link. But he already knows that I'm a whore, so I guess it really doesn't matter …_

"Oh, before I forget," Malon pulled Sheik from his thoughts, "I got these for your cuts." She held up the bottle and rag and handed the items to Link.

Link held the small black bottle up to examine it. Removing the cap, he brought it to his nose and took in its distinctive smell. Turning to Sheik, Link smiled, "with this ointment, you will heal in no time at all." He continued tending to the Sheikah's wounds.

Sheik gave a small smile in return, momentarily distracted by the amount of kindness in Link's eyes to remember that he was supposed to tell Malon why Ganondorf was frantically looking for him.

"Sheik," Malon said softly, getting the wounded boy's attention again. "You were about to explain about Ganondorf."

"Right," Sheik agreed, letting his thoughts wander back to the events that happened the night before. He tried to think of better words to explain it without making him seem like a worthless and dirty whore, not really understanding why he didn't want Link to think so low of him. "When my shift was over, I was summoned to Ganon's office," he explained, leaving as much details out as possible. "He told me of a special job that I was to complete a few hours later, but on my way home, I was attacked."

"By who," the girl asked, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know," he lied. "There was a few of them, I was ambushed from behind. They knocked me out." Sheik looked down and watched what Link was doing, concentrating on the stinging feeling of the ointment. The truth was there was only one attacker, he knew exactly who it was, and he was fully conscious during the entire thing.

"I see," Malon nodded in understanding. "What about the job?"

"It was," he paused trying to come up with a good way to word it, "only some extra work for a client who was one of Ganon's close friends," he trailed off.

Malon's pretty blue eyes grew wide with shock. "Another night with _him_," she practically screeched. "I thought you talked to Ganon about not doing that again!"

Link paused for a moment, curious as to what was going on, but quickly caught himself and continued applying the ointment to Sheik's chest.

"I talked to him," Sheik said calmly, "He assured me that this was the last time. I don't know what punishment is in store for me if I return to Ganon."

"You can't," Malon said, she was standing now, looking angrily down at Sheik with her fists shaking at her sides. "I won't let you go back."

"But Malon, what about Hyrule?"

"I don't care about Hyrule anymore," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I'll take you away if I have to." She could tell that Sheik was going to protest, but she stopped him quickly with a glare. "And that's final," She finished and rushed out of the room while wiping the tears from her face.


End file.
